


kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	kisses

It was convenience at first, sharing Preventers rooming, a little apartment a few blocks away from the HQ, two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. It was purely coincidental that when Heero matched compatibility to find a flatmate, it was Wufei's name that turned up on his computer screen.

But maybe it was not surprising: he had requested someone who would not bother him, could practice with him if he felt the need to, and knew how to deal with (or had connections that could help with) the challenges of bureaucracy concerning education, which was something Heero had decided he wanted to catch up on. Being a Gundam Pilot did not count for much these days, on Earth.

Wufei turned out to be, out of pressure situations, a good person to live with: he was accomodating, clean, well-behaved and kept to himself most of the time. And yet, he still seemed to sense when Heero needed some company. When Heero did leave his room and wandered into the kitchen under the pretense of looking for odd things like scissors or his cell phone that he knew he had in his room, Wufei tended to turn up as well. Wufei was very skilled at starting arguments or discussions, and telling Heero little stories about all the things Sally had him do whenever he wasn't out in the field fighting for peace.

The talks turned to an occasional touch; the touching to sitting, then curling up on the couch together. And Heero found he enjoyed the contact, those little intimacies that came with being close with another person, a whisper of hair, a gust of warm breath on one's ear, and finally, kisses. Soft, wet, small at first, but growing deeper and more desperate.

They landed in Heero's bed on first of December, and they were careful with each other, not something Heero had expected. They used to be brutal animals, back in the war. They used to be cruel, and spiteful. Gentleness was for people who could afford it. Maybe, he thought, they could afford it now. Hurting didn't feel good. It just brought pain.

"You liked that," Wufei commented idly when they were both finished, lying by each other, tasting the other's mouth by sharing occasional kisses.

"You didn't?" Heero asked, his stomach clenching.

"I... did. Surprisingly."

"Oh. You -"

"I didn't. Really think about it. Being attracted. Before. It was all about duty."

"Oh." Heero nodded. "Yes."

"But you?"

"Yes."

Wufei smiled a little smile, and Heero snagged a strand of black hair and licked at it to see if it tasted like coconut too. It was just the scent, though.

"I liked that," Wufei repeated, nodding to himself. "This."

"This," Heero said, amazed and wondering. "Can I kiss you again?"

Wufei nodded, said "Of course, Yuy!", almost like back in the war, as if Heero was the one asking dumb questions.

Wufei's lips were pliant and opened up beneath his own, he touched their tongues together in the way he'd seen on the internet, the way they'd learned together, and it tasted better than the hair of course.

~*~

~~ _written in March 2008_


End file.
